Summer house of horror
by SakiUzumaki94
Summary: The end of their high school years is here...but what will happened after that..will they go their own way or will they have the best/horrible summer ever...find out...xDD
1. Last day

It was a raining day at the Yokai academy… Not very common in summer, especially at the last day of school. But I guess the weather is right, because the feelings that the students of fourth year are feeling are…

-"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..I DON"T WANA LEAVE MY TSUKUNEEEEEEEEEE!"-cried a girl with short blue hair and beautiful violet eyes…

-"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR' TSUKUNE,KURUMU! I am the one who will miss Tsukune the most…SO BACK OF BLONDIE!"-shouted a young girl not older then fourteen years, she had short brown hair and brown eyes…

-"You two are both mistaken…how can Tsukune love anyone except me…you guys are just living in a fantasy..."-whispered a girl with short violet hair and light blue-violet eyes….

-"Mizore-san..what are youuu talking about?There is no way Tsukune could ever look at someone the way he looks at me"-said Kurumu…_there is just no way…and this summer I will ask Tsukune to come with me to meet my family…well he already met my mother…but my brother…ohhh god my little brother…there is no way Tsukune will survive a day with him…ok, ok don't panic Kurumu…Tsukune will be mine this summer!_ While Kurumu watched through a window up in the sky with her folded arms on her lungs Mizore and Yuri were fighting their own battle…

-"AaAaaaAaAaA MizzzZZzzorEeEee geEeEt meE ouTtT oFfF ThiSssS icEee!- said Yuri trapped in the ice...

* * *

While the tree girls were fighting in the school hallway, classes have already begun…

In their class room Tsukune Aono and Akashiya Moka were bored to death…like every year their teacher was telling them to enjoy summer break and use their free time the best they know how…

-"Hey..mm..Tsukunee…"-whispered a girl with long pink hair and green eyes.

-"Yes,Moka-san…what is it?"-asked Tsukune.

-"Well this is a last day at school, and I am afraid that after this day I will never see you again…so..if you want I would like if you would could come to the summer house, at the beach, with me…"-Tsukune couldn't believe what he is hearing did Moka-san just ask him to go to the beach house with her…alone…"I mean we could ask other girls to go with us..."

-"OOooO of course Moka-san! Me,you….and the others…yeah I would like that…"said Tsukune, little disappointed…

-"Tsukune…"-said Moka peering deeply into Tsukune's eyes ... blushing a little…

-"Moka-san…"-repeated Tsukune also blushing a little…

-"Tsukune….."

-"Moka-san….."

-"Tsukune…Moka…."

…O.o…

-"Nekonome sensei!…gomenasai…."-both Tsukune and Moka said…

-"Well I didn't want to brake the attention between you two..but the class is over…and well…I just wanted to say….MEOWWWW I'LL MISS YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!-shouted Nekonome sensei while hugging both Moka and Tsukune…

-"Nek…onome sens…ei….your…tail….I can't breathe….-"-said Tsukune hardly breathing…

-"OoO meowww sorry….well, promise you'll visit…

-"Yeah we promise…"-smiled Tsukune while Moka just nodded her head in approval…

* * *

Cuuuuuuuu so the summer break begins..yeahhhhh now me and Kokoa-chan can be alone…. ^^

-"What the hell are you thinking you crazy old bat!I am not getting back to the castle….you heard Moka-neechan….she said that Tsukune and the rest of the loser group will go to our family summer house…and you know where is it is right my good friend….this summer will be something that NO ONE will forget….and I….and you will make sure that happened ….. "-said Kokoa with a devil smile on her face….this sure will be something to remember….

* * *

-"TSUKUNEEEEEEE" -yelled Kurumu, jumping on poor Tsukune, crushing him with her big chests…

-"Mmmm…Kurumu-chan..plea…"-whispered Moka, interrupted by Mizore and Yuri…

-"GET OFF OF HIM!TSUKUNe IS MINE!-shouted Yuri..

-"Get back little girl before I freeze you again…."said Mizore..

-"Hey, hey ladies…no fighting please…there is more then enough of me to go around…"-said a familiar voice…

Everybody turned to face the person who was right behind them….

-"Well well if it isn't our leader of the School paper club….Ginei Morioka…what the hell happened to you this whole year…"-said Kurumu annoyed….

-"What did you miss me sweete…?"-smiled Ginei

-"HA You wish….you pig…get out of my face you pervert!"-yelled Kurumu…ready to punch him off of the face of the earth…

-"UUoooU Come down baby I'm just here because I heard Moka and Tsukune are planning a summer party"

-"What summer party?Moka...Tsukune what is he talking about?-asked Yuri

-"Well you see Moka-san and I have been planning to go with you guys to Moka's summer house,on the beach…and we were sure that NO ONE was listening to our little talk!"-explained Tsukune….

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOO MOKA YOU RUINED EVEYTHING!I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO WITH TSUKUNE TO MY MOM'S CASTLE!Why is it always around you!"-shouted Kurumu, running of to her room…

-"Kurumu-cha….."-whispered Tsukune…

-"Well isn't this a little drama moment…so when are we leaving?-smiled Ginei

-"Who said anything about you going with us, I'll be caught dead than being with you in the same house…"-said Yuri..crossing her arms…

-"but..I..but…where are you going…guys …common…."-cried Ginei… putting one of his hands on his heart and the other in the diorection of the others…while they were passing him buy…

* * *

-"So I'll see you tomorrow Moka-san…."-said Tsukune facing Moka…

-"Yeah you'll see me tomorrow…Tsukune…."-whispered Moka….blushing again….

-"Moka-san…."

-"Tsukune…"

-"Moka-san.."

-"Tsukune…."

And inch by inch the space between Moka nad Tsukune was closing….and closing….and closing….

-"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MOKA-NEECHAN AND TSUKEEE HOW NICE TO SEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"-said Kokoa's bat….flying between Moka and Tsukune….

* * *

The night was cold and it has stopped raining…There has been no wind and no sound…every light in the dorms was shout out….but there was one light that was shining low….it is denoting that something evil is coming... crows on the branches were watching the windows of which the light shone ... branches were, still ... all was quiet ... all was waiting for it... waiting for this moment of Judgement when will it all end ... when life will fade ... when the fear will prevail all ... when any shred of courage in our bodies .will not. stay.. time goes on ... and the clock is ticking ... . ... time goes on...tick-tock tick-tock ... ... and it is coming...

* * *

-"Good morning Moka-san!"-shouted Tsukune while coming up to Moka..

-Good morning to you too Tsukune, did you sleep well?"-asked Moka smiling

-"Like a baby…"Tsukune said, rubbing his eyes….

-"Good morning Tsukuneeeee…."said Yuri-"How are you today?...ooo Hi Moka-chan didn't see you there"…O.O…..

_After five minutes…_

-"Good morning Tsukuneeeee…."said Mizuri smiling-"And how are you today?...oo Moka-chan sorry didn't see ya there…"…_why….asked Moka herself….._

_-'_'Hahaha it is ok Moka-san they didn't mean it…..soo I guess Kurumu-chan isn't coming"-whispered Tsukune….

-"Common Tsukuneeee we'll be late!"-yelled Moka from the bus

-"Coming Moka-san "

* * *

_And so it ended .. our heroes have traveled to their new adventure ... Tsukune looked at the Yokai academy recalling the good old moments ... adventures ... not knowing that new and dangerous are already waiting for them on their new destination ... and maybe already coming with a small mass as a bat..._

-"they will be sorry when I show them what terrible this that house has….they will know who KOKOA SHUZEN IS!"

-"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU KOKOA-CHAN PLEASE WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DON"T RUN SOOO FAST KOKOA-CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN !"

* * *

**WELL THIS IS THE END OF HE FIRST HAPTER PLS R&R AND DON'T WORRY SCARY THINGS ARE YET TO COME! HAHAHAHHA See ya SakiUzumaki94 OUT 3**


	2. Basemeant

_**Thank you guys for reading my story and I hope I don't disappoint you in the future. So here is yet another chapter, but before I start I would like to thank Bookse, MeowMoon and one anonymous reader for their review you guys make my day really! ^^ so thank you very much!

* * *

**_

_It was a cold night in the woods. Everything was quiet, the only thing that could be heard is when the wind is blowing , and trees shaking. From the mountains could be seen almost everything. There was one road in the middle of nowhere, and on that road could be seen a little light, it looks like a car…or a bus maybe…yes it was a school bus…Two shadows behind a tree were, with the eyes red like blood and teeth sharp like knives, watching the bus, ready to strike…to eat…to kill…_

_It was a cold, dark night…everything was quiet…until the bus suddenly deviated off the road ... rolled over several times until finally has ended up upside down…Screams could be heard. A bus was overturned and has started to shake ... blood started coming out the windows ... A guy and a girl who managed to escape ran in the woods ... without ceasing to run .. trying to escape from predators. The girl who ran with a guy had long hair and she was crying...Suddenly she fell, and broke her leg, the boy tried to help her but… they are coming...two shadows have been chasing them, with the attempt to kill and suck their blood...The boy let the girls hand and ran as fast as he could..._

_-"Noooo please don't leave mee…Tsu…"-and before the girl could finish her sentence she was pulled in the darkness by a pale hand with long nails and bloody fingers…

* * *

_

-"Tsukuneeee look, look a rabbit!-yelled Yukari-chan while pointing, at the small animal, with her finger through a window. In that moment when a bus passed, the rabbit ran away.-"Aaaaa but he was so cuteee…with that white coat and little bunny tail and those big ears. I can't believe that there is a rabbit near shore…"

-"Hahaha yea he was cute wasn't he Yukari-chan…but I don't think there should be a rabbit near shore…Moka-san we've been driving for the past two days and I haven't seen the see yet. Do you know when will we be at your family house?"-asked Tsukune looking at Moka who was sitting in front of him.

Moka froze ... and with the innocent smile turned to Yukari and Tsukune ...-"Weeeellll….."

* * *

-"What? There is no hose at the shore?"-yelled Yukari standing up in her seat…glaring at Moka with devil eyes…

-"No, no there is a house at the beach it is just not… available at the moment…"-Moka said while blushing and waving her hands in front of Yukari.

-"What do you mean Moka-chan by 'not available at the moment'?-asked Tsukune little confused…

-"Well you see, that night when I wanted to call my father and tell him that I'm going to use the house….."-started Moka to talk.

* * *

_The night was cold and it has stopped raining…There has been no wind and no sound…every light in the dorms was shout out….but there was one light that was shining low….it is denoting that something evil is coming... crows on the branches were watching the windows of which the light shone ... branches were, still ... all was quiet ... all was waiting for it... waiting for this moment of Judgement when will it all end ... when life will fade ... when the fear will prevail all ... when any shred of courage in our bodies .will not. stay.. time goes on ... and the clock is ticking ... . ... time goes on...tick-tock tick-tock ... ... and it is coming..._

_-"What?What do you mean the house is not available Kokoa-nechan?"-asked Moka her little sister, who was standing right in front of her in her room._

_-"Well big sister I thought father has already told you that big sister Akua and big sister Kalua are taking the summer house…"-said Kokoa making that innocent face that Moka can't ignore…_

_-"Well I guess father had more important thing to do when he forgot to tell me…"-thought Moka-"Yeah right and I'm a jelly fish…"-inner Moka's cold voice could be heard from the Rosario. _

_-"AAAA BIG SISTER ARE YOU OK?Do you wish to see me?"-yelled Kokoa near the Rosario full of excitement._

_-"…go away…"-replayed inner Moka._

_-"Yes big sister… anything for big sister….I'll se you tomorr…khm khmmm I mean after summer break!"-Said Kokoa slowly leaving Moka's room. And after she shut the door Moka took a deep breath…_

_-"Oooo noo what should I do now? I can't disappoint everyone and tell them that our house is not available…"-said Moka in disappointment…after she said that she got a letter under the door. Moka stood up and went to pick it up-"What's this? House of horror…"-read Moka of the letter.-"No!l!_ _Absolutely not!-shouted inner Moka-"Why not? It's not haunted or anything, is it?"-asked Moka sitting on the bed-"No it is not. But there have been a lot of animal attacks and people missing…that house was used by our family only for emergencies. When people were haunting vampires and vampires killed each other for power. There is nothing good down there in that house…"-inner Moka has spoken.

* * *

_

-"Apparently no one is listening to me anymore."-whispered Inner Moka .

-"Moka-chan why didn't you just tell us the beach house is not available?"-asked Tsukune.

-"Well I didn't want to see Tsukune sad, because he and Moka wouldn't spend some quality time together, so I..."-whispered Moka putting her hands in front of her mouth…

-"AHA!SO THAT WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG!In that scary house, Moka plans to scare Tsukune and when she does, Tsukune will scream for help and Inner Moka will come to the rescue! After that Tsukune will be so great full to Moka –san that they are going to run to sunset together!"-yelled Yukari hugging Tsukune with tons of tears coming down her face. Moka and Tsukune could only blush to this statement.

-"No no no no no!That wasn't my plan at all Yukari-chan….you got it all wrong!"-screamed Moka confused…"Yeah right.. like I would come out of the Rosario just to save this dumbass…"-said Inner Moka annoyed…

* * *

The night has come. Red moon was shining up in the sky. There was no one on the road or in the woods…Just one school bus…

-"How long until we reach the house?"-asked Mizore the driver while having a lolypop in her mouth

-"Hahah half an hour…but there are some negative vibes in the air…I think I'm going to switch our traveling ..to a….ahaha magical road…"-answered the driver. He smiled revealing a pair of golden eyes. He pulled the handle in front of him and all around the bus has changed. In addition to the normal color night meadows and trees could be seen clear pink. Suddenly, the driver accelerated. Of course nothing is felt except for a slight floating. And for those who looked through the front window, the speed with which they moved was amazing.

-"Didn't you say that we have like half an hour until we reach the house?"-asked Mizore taking the lolypop out of her mouth.

-"Yes. ..yes I did. But in this speed. If we were to travel with normal speed we would arrive for almost three hours. And I can see that you kids are not going to last that long all happy and cheer full."-answered the driver reviling his sharp and perfect white teeth.

-"Aren't you like an elf…you enjoy when people are fighting and killing each other…"-said Mizore annoyed. The driver just smiled and in that moment could be heard a big crash. The driver stopped the bus and opened the door. All the pink view was gone which means that they are no longer on a magical road.

-"What was that?"-asked Yukari coming out of the bus. Others have also followed her to the end of the road. Nothing could be seen in the dark. Red moon was shining in the sky…reviling that it is bloody night. In the meadow not far away, from where Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore and the driver were standing, screaming could be heard.

-"Wha… what's happening down there?"-asked Yukari scared. She took Tsukune's hand and was holding to it very hard. Two shadows could be seen, running to the woods. And couple of seconds later also two shadows were following them, running faster than any human could ever do. It was a no brain teaser that those last two shadows in the dark weren't human. Moka has quickly covered her nose of horrors, and ran to the bus. Tsukune followed leaving Yukari behind. He followed Moka until she sat down.

-"Moka-chan are you ok? You ran so fast…"

-"There is blood down there…a lot of it…it is making me sick"-replayed Moka still holding her hands on the nose. Tsukune put his hand around Moka's shoulder and smiled.-"I told you!You stupid girl!There are a lot of animals down here…you are all going to get killed!"-shouted Inner Moka from the Rosario. To that Tsukune could only close his eyes and sighn….

-"Maybe we should go back to the bus…there is nothing we can do…they are all dead…"-whispered Mizore with a lolypop in her mouth.

-"Yeah we should go back…it is terrible what happened to them"-said Yukari turning to go back to the bus.

-"So much suffering and fear….this place makes me feel like I'm back at home"-said the driver. Mizore and Yukari turned their heads and looked at him with wide white eyes. And with each hand they took him by the ear and dragged him in the bus.

It has past five minutes since the bus returned to their trip, when all of the sudden a bicycle came to the crime scene.

-"Ha!What the hell happened here?"-shouted a young girl, getting of the bike. She quickly covered her nose and closed her eyes.

-"Kokaaaa-chaaaan where are youuuu…please slow down! I'm so tired that I can't even…hm? Kokoa-chan?"-yelled the bat flying closer to Kokoa.-"O my God…what happened here….this place stinks of blood!"-he said covering his nose with right wing.

-"Kou-chan..you don't think that this is 'their ' doing, do you?"-whispered Kokoa still holding her nose.

-"Well they are strong….and it could be possible….BUT I JUST CAN'T IMAGINE MOKA-SAN BEING THIS HORRIBLE!"-said Kou-chan. Kokoa with a irritation sign on her head and eyes inflected with fire smashed the little bat so hard that he swung in the air, hit a tree, and with outstretched wings slowly started sliding down it.

-"I DIDN'T MEAN THEM YOU IDIOT!You know who I'm talking about…."-shouted Kokoa turning to the bloody bus and shaping her hand in a fist. She took her bike and started to fallow her sister's bus again, leaving Kou-chan behind smashed on the road.

-"Kokoa-chaaaaannnn…I'm hurt…."-whispered Kou-chan crying.

* * *

And so Tsukune and his friends have finally arrived at Moka's house…it was a small house actually. She was located near a little river deep in the woods. With a huge terrace from which you could watch one of the biggest mountains that have ever existed. Tsukune and the others are quickly to got out of the bus and entered the house as the rain has began to fall, and it wasn't wise to stay out in the middle of the night after what they saw. When they climbed the stairs, in front of them they found a large black door. Moka opened them with a golden key that Kokoa had given her before they set off. When she opened the door, couple of bats have escaped the house. Moka stepped in the house and turned the lights on.

-"Aahhh so bright…I hate this trip already…"-said the Inner Moka. Everybody entered the house after Moka and shut the door. All furniture in the house was covered with plastic sheet to protect them from dust. Tsukune has left his bag at the entrance to the living room and started removing blankets.

-"Wow this is really dusty…maybe tomorrow we could start cleaning this place a little."-said Tsukune clapping his hands to remove the dust.

-"That is a great idea Tsukune! I will help you…"-whispered Moka blushing a little..

-"No Tsukune I WILL HELP YOU…Moka –san can just go and plan something else to do with your time"-shouted Yukari, smiling and dancing around Tsukune who was starting to fell little uncomfortable in the presence of three girls.

-"Hahah…hmm? Where did Mizore-chan went?"-asked Tsukune looking around him.

-"I think I saw her go upstairs….but why does Tsukune care about stupid MizoreEeEeEeE…."-shouted Yukari…

-"Maybe next time you would think before you say something that will make your life difficult…."-whispered Mizore leaning on the living room door.

-"Aaa Moka-san please find more blankets and some matches for a fire!"-yelled Tsukune while holding frozen Yukari in his hands…

* * *

After thawing Yukari-chan, everybody followed Moka in order for her to show them their rooms. There was another battle between Mizore and Yukari over who will get a room next to Tsukune's. On the second floor there were four corridors. The first on the left was leading to the main rooms where once slept Moka's parents and after a long discussion Tsukune got one of those rooms. The second on the left is leading to large terrace. The first on the right is contained rooms where once slept Moka and Kokoa ... and as the custom Moka has taken her childhood room. And in the second corridor are Mizore's and Yukari's rooms. Everyone was in their rooms when somebody opened the front door…there were two shadows…the door closed…there was no sound only laughter in the distance…

* * *

-"Auch!What the…?Bat!How many times am I going to have to tell you TO NEVER SNEAK UP ON ME!Now I hit my head when I jumped…grrr…are you listening to me?"-shouted Kokoa scratching her head.

-"Well hello there 'cute thing' want to go for a little midnight breeze?"-asked Kou-chan a female bat under the fireplace…

-"….no…"-she answered..

-"..O.o…why nooottt?"-cried Kou-chan

-"BAT IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!"-shouted Kokoa angrier that ever.

-"…_gulp…_coming Kokoa-chaaannn…."-replied Cou-chan….with a sweat coming down his face.

-"Now let the operation 'House of horror' begin…"-said Kokoa with a devil smile on her face….

* * *

An hour later everybody was already asleep. Rain had stopped falling and her place was taken by a gentle breeze. Trees swayed and the sun has started to cam up. Suddenly a big noise could be heard from the house. The house has started to shake.

-"What was that?"-asked Tsukune getting out of his bed and running down the corridor….At the stairs were already Moka, Mizore and Yukari. They were not happy.

-"We need to go to the basement and see what is making all this noise"-said Moka…-"Tsukune you better stay here and make sure that no one also enters the house."

-"Moka-chan…."-whispered Tsukune blushing…

-"Tsukune.."-replayed Moka gazing deeply into Tsukune's eyes.

-"Moka-san…"

-"Tsukuneeeeeeeee…."-yelled Moka after being pushed by Yukari and Mizore down the stairs…

-"You'll wait for me won't you Tsukune"-smiled Yukari winking at Tsukune…

-"Hahahah yeah sure Yukari-chan"-replayed Tsukune with a drop of sweat coming down his face…

-"Don't worry Tsukune if anything is to happen to those two, you still got me…"-whispered Mizore while coming down the stair. Shiver went through Tsukune's body. But he could not get rid of the feeling of guilt from himself ..the feeling that he leaves Moka and others in the hands of a predator ... But now .. there was nothing he could do ... he could only sit and wait for what lies ahead .. .

Moka and the other girls have slowly started to descend down the stairs of the basement. Moka and Mizore have in their hands only candles, and Yukari her own magic wand. Stairs went in a circle, so that took just over five minutes to be slashed to an end. When they reached the basement door, in the air could feel something ... rotten ... something like the smell of corpses ... and the atmosphere only became more tense.

-"I have a baaad felling about this, are you sure you want to do this?"-asked Inner Moka –"Now that you left Tsukune upstairs there is no way I could help you…".

-"…no… -_- …but, we need to do this…_gulp…_"-whispered Moka-"You guys ready?"

-"Yeah…"-whispered Mizore turning her hands into the frozen ice…stepping on Moka's left side.

-"I'm ready"-said Yukari bringing her magic wand above her head and stepping on Moka's right side.

Immediately after the door was opened a strong force has encased Moka and the others in a basement. It was dark, the smell of rotten was strongly felt, and the atmosphere was very tense, taking into account that in the room was no speck of light. Girls stood together, it could not be felt the presence of another person in the room. For some time in the room was silence until their legs were pulled by a strong arm. Screams echoed throughout the room ... spread on the stairs until it spread through the whole house. Tsukune who has heard screaming in the first time, froze, then shook his head and cried aloud Moka's name. He ran as fast as he could, not thinking what could cause the girls so loud to scream, in his head were the only images of sweet Moka, which he is now forced to save. He slide down the stairs without any plan, not knowing what awaits him down there in the darkness, he opened the door and was immediately drawn in ..

-"Moka-chan! Where are you? Mizore-chan? Yukari-chan?...Ohhh this is not good…Can anyone hear me?-Shouted Tsukune trying to find ether of three girls. But there was nothing, not a sound…He has started to walk deeper in the dark. When all of a sudden something pull Tsukune by his leg and dismissed him on something hard. It felt like a wall. Tsukune being in pain barely stood up, to be in a position to not see his opponent is really terrible. Now you could hear a sound ... the sound of that monster in front of him laughing.

-"Who are you? What do you want from us?"-shouted Tsukune, holding his left arm, which was surely broken.

-"Hahahahah for a little man, you sure ask a lot of questions….now let me show you, what I intend to do with 'you'…let me give you a hint…it has something to do with your legs…and arms"-a sweat slide down Tsukune's face-"and..your head"-said the monster breaking bones in his hand. And just went the monster came so close to Tsukune a voice could be heard..

-"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! DON'T YOU DARE COME ANYWHERE NEAR MY TSUKUNE!"-and with that the monster was taken away…

-"Ha?...wait…that voice…KURUMU-CHAN?"-yelled Tsukune…

-"Oooo my dear Tsukune I'm so sorry I couldn't be here soon to protect you! "-cried Kurumu pressing his head to her chest, rubbing him and hugging him..

-"..Kurumu…chan..I-can't-breath…"-whispered Tsukune…And with that, suddenly Kurumu let go of Tsukune because something had hit her in the head…something like a metal…

-"KURUMU-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHY ARE YOU HUGGING MY TSUKUNE?"-Yelled Yukari-chan illuminating the room ahead with her magic wand…Tsukune was on the floor barely breathing when Mizore-chan showed up as well.

-"You two sure know how to fooling yourselves. Tsukune is my ... and nobody else ..."

-Really? Are we doing this again?"-shouted Kurumu

-"Ohh yeah, we are soo doing this again!"-yelled Yukari.

-"You two are going down…"-whispered Mizore turning her hand into an ice…

-"Khmm..KHMMM"-the girls turned their heads to the person who was making that noise-"remember me? I'm the monster who wants to kill your boyfriend"-the girls looked at each other and in a second the monster was flying in the air…his head falling of his shoulders revealing that under that monster costume was Kokoa!

-Kokoa-chaaan wait for meeeeeeeeeeeee….."-yelled Kou-chan flying after her"..ohh right I almost forgot…this days battle was going on by 1 second!"-and when he finished a female bat has flew in front of him…with his one eyebrow raised he said-"Well hello you sweet thing…want to grab some lunch?"

* * *

Author: Well so does the chapter number 2 end…I just love Rosario + Vampire…^^ well there is nothing else to say but that I don't own this Anime just this story…

Moka: Aren't you forgetting something?

Autor: Like what? :/

Yukari: Hey, hey!Moka-chan where have you been through all that fight?

Moka:…mmm…I-I…well you see…

Yukari: Don't you try to get out of this! You got scared didn't you?

Tsukune: Yukari-chan…that isn't to be revealed until next chapter…

Kurumu and Mizore: Yeah right...

Moka: Why don't we just do what we came here for..and finish this once and for all.

Autor: That is what I was trying to ask you, before we were rudely interrupted…

(everybody blushed)

Moka: You guys ready?

Everyone: Ready!

Autor: Wait! What?

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Autor:…..ohh that….yeah…Happy New Year! XDDDDD


	3. Nature1

_**Hey guys! ...yeah, yeah I know…haven't posted a new chapter in awhile. I could go on and on about the reasons why, but let's spare you the details, ok? :D Sooo this chapter is called Nature…I think that you guys already have a pretty good idea about what is going to happen…but no details!...Hope you like it…and leave me a R. your thoughts, possible ideas for next chapters..etc. :D Thank you…and enjoy!**_

It was a cold night in the woods…wind blowing, threes swayed, the scent of blood was everywhere…Animals of the night have come out of the shadows. Predator and prey… Mouse-snake, snake-eagle… The woods only place where you can find yourself staring in the eyes of death. Eyes so dark, full of anger…eyes that speak of only one word… elimination. Imagine those eyes... imagine how you look deep into them. Imagine how you get lost in their depth and you can't find a way out. Imagine the feeling when you know, you're caught in a moment, when you exchange glances with your death. How does that make you feel….scared? Maybe, confused? Or…excided? I mean what idiot would you be if you actually felt anything? Did you think of that? No… good…

-"Are you done already?"-asked the female voice. There were two shadows in the woods. One was showing very small person, and the other little taller that was on it's knees.

-"Every Gods creation, when his time to die has come, deserves a proper funeral and someone to pray for them…"-said the other person…also a female.

-"You and your stupid God and prays…I swear, sometimes you really get on my nerves with that stuff…are you done!"-the moonlight had lighten the two persons…and now we could recognize that the smaller person had black outfit that matches with her black hair. And as the light found his way to her face…we could see her red eyes…eyes that represented death…The taller person had arise to her feet…her long silver hair had reached her waist and her eyes were also red…

-"Yes…I am done now…"-said the silver-headed girl, putting her right hand on her right hip…

-"We can't allow ourselves to lose time…the mission is clear, find the boy, and kill him! Can you at least try and do your job?"-the black-headed girl said and started to walk deeper in the woods…her friend had said nothing to her last argument and just followed her with a calm face.

* * *

Unlike the night, the next morning was warm, and the sun was smiling upon it. After the fight our friends had, about a week ago, there has been a bit tension between the former paper-club. Apparently little Yuri-chan wants to write about their adventures and later post them at the Youkai academy. Others didn't see the point in this because after all, they did graduate…it seems that 'little' Yuri has a 'little' secret?

And it seems that between that, argument, Moka has revealed about her whereabouts during the fight. According to her side of the story, she was trying to find Tsukune in the dark because she was scared and worried for him. But according to our "secret info person" that story isn't completely true. Now what is it with secrets around here? And it appears that the truth isn't as near as coming out, at least not yet!

-"Damn you Mizore! You spilled your stupid soda all over me!...this was my favorite dress you bitch!"-shouted Kurumu-chan.

-"It isn't my fault…if you don't want people throwing stuff at you, you should stop terrorizing their boyfriends…"-said calmly Mizore, letting a little smile escape on her lips…

-"Guys, are we really going through this again? You haven't stopped fighting ever since we got here…Mizore-chan?..Kurumu-chan?...Are you listening to me?"-said Tsukune raising from the chair in the living room. Realizing that neither one of the girls was listening to him, he just sighed and went to the kitchen.

-"Oh Moka-san…didn't know you were here."-said Tsukune, slightly blushing and scratching the back of his head.

-"Tsukune…"-jumped Moka, surprised, blushing as well.

-"Are you alright, Moka-san?"-asked Tsukune concerned.

-"Nothing, I was just thinking…maybe…we could all go for a walk later. It is a beautiful day outside."-said Moka, looking at her feet still blushing.

-"That is a brilliant idea Moka-san, we could use it to get that disgusting atmosphere that has been between all of us ever since we got here."-said Tsukune eagerly.

-"Y-you really think so…?"-asked Moka smiling.

-"Of course"!-agreed Tsukune with a big smile.

-"Tsukune…"-said Moka peering deeply into Tsukune's eyes

-"Moka-san"-repeated Tsukune.

-"Tsukune….."

-"Moka-san….."

-"What the hell, do you two think you're doing?"-shouted Kurumu jumping on Moka while Mizore had frozen them both, and Yuri had thrown a dish on Mizore's head.

-"Sometimes I'm grateful that I know you guys…why throw your money away when you have your own circus AND everyday cat fight IN A SAME TIME!"-said Ginei getting his camera ready with a wide and perverted smile on his face. Poor Tsukune, he never knows what to do in these situations, so he just sighs and shakes his head.

* * *

Later when the situation got under control, everybody was sitting in a living room pouting. The silence was unbearable so Tsukune told everyone about Moka's idea of them going for a walk in the woods. Apparently no one taught it is a good idea…

-"Are you serious?"-asked Kurumu, after couple of minutes.

-"Well Moka-san…and I taught it would be a chance to get rid of this bad energy that is flowing between us."-said Tsukune

-"Yeah but...does it had to be walking...and in the woods of all places?"-asked Yuri anxiously, resting her head on her right arm.

-"I really don't get the reason why we have to do anything. We had this bad energy around us ever since we met…I would rather stay here by the fire place with Tsukune…"-said Mizore grasping Tsukune's right arm.

-"Take a hike Snow White! Tsukune and I will spend the evening on the roof having a romantic dinner…."-shouted Kurumu, grasping Tsukune's left arm and holding it tightly, blushing little in a mine time.

-"The girls are right, why go outside…they are especially nervous today…and I say that in a good way"-said Ginei preparing himself to take some pictures of the girls in action. But he was stopped by little Yuri, who had thrown a rock at his face.

-"I told you a million times…NOT THE FACE!"-shouted Ginei, holding his nose with his left hand.

While Mizore and Kurumu were fighting…Ginei and Yuri arguing…somehow Tsukune accidentally pulled Moka's Rosario…and from the bright light appeared inner and fantastic Moka…With her long silver hair that reached her waist and her eyes red like the human blood…and the most deadliest look that anyone has ever seen she spoke…

-"Everyone is going to walk, whether they like it or not, is that clear?"- They all nodded affirmatively...terrified of a powerful vampire. But the one thing no one could had notice, was that they were not alone…Someone was listening to their whole conversation…

-"Chuuuu Kokoa-chan is going to be so happy when she hears about this chuuuuuu…our little club is going for a walk chuuuuuuu "-said a little male bat…while flying to his guardian with a smile on his face.

* * *

In no time everybody was walking through the woods…of course still pouting. It was evening already and the sun started to go down. Little birds were going back to their nests along with their other neighbors, squirrels, owls, foxes, wolves ... bugs…

-"BUGSSS! I HATE BUGSSS!"-shouted Kurumu, jumping on her toes, and holding her hands over her eyes.

-"You are such a baby Kurumu…"-said Yuri annoyed.

-"I knew this was a bad idea from the moment I heard it!"-she yelled, while small tears were appearing in the corners of her eyes.

Everybody just rolled their eyes and continued to walk towards the cliff. When they finally reached it, there were some gasps. The view was beautiful… The sky had incredible colors at the sunset. Valley in front of them was magical. They could see the way they came and even the overturned bus, which was still intact.

-"What, the hell, happened to that bus?"-whispered Tsukune.

-"We should go and check it out…"-said Ginei. But before they could do anything, the weather had changed. Beautiful sunset had vanished, and now there were only dark clouds…The rain was about to start, and there was no shelter for them. Everybody just started to run.

* * *

On the other side of the woods little bat had managed to get to his mistress, and tell her all he heard.

-"Are you sure that is what you heard?"-asked the little girl resting her head on her left arm.

-"Of course Kokoa-chan, they plan on going in the woods…and we all know that bad things happened when couple of lost kids go walking in the big bad woods."-said Kou with a devil smile on his face.

-"What's wrong with you Kou-chan today? You seem little more interested in scaring those stupid idiots than me."-said Kokoa suspiciously, raising her left eyebrow.

-"Well you always say that they are the reason your sister is trapped in that Rosario…I just share your pain, and wish that all of Kokoa-chan's dreams come true…"-explained Kou still flying in the air. Kokoa was still suspicious about Kou, but he did want to destroy everyone that comes between her and her sister, so why ask any more questions. They both went to look for them, but the rain caught them so they had to stay low, at least until the rain stops. So they went to this little house. The roof was damaged, the door unstable…it wasn't a proper shelter, but it had to do for the time being. Everything was covered in dust there were some broken dishes, torn up pictures and furniture... The wooden floor had some holes, but they weren't that much big. You could hear the wind blowing on the attic…the sound was similar to the young girl sinning.

-"..You stupid bat…where have you taken us?"-asked Kokoa little irritated…The bat didn't even make a sound. Kokoa turned to see where the hell he's gone to…but she couldn't find him…"Kouuu you idiot, come down here right now!"-she shouted, but there was no response…She went to the kitchen and there she found stairs that led to the second floor…Slowly, but carefully she went upstairs…the dark has disabled her to see anything…and so couple of seconds later loud screams were heard…and the entrance door was slammed by itself…

* * *

**_Well this is just the first part of "Nature" I will put the next chapter as soon as I have the chance :D People every criticism or _****_good _****_commentary is welcome ... as well as ideas for the next chapter's! : D Your ideas can be sent to me via private message :D I'll try to use everyone's ideas! : D We will work together on stories and of course, standing next to my name will be yours :D Thank you for your cooperation and see ya later! XoXo SakiUzumaki out :D_**


End file.
